Chapter Eleven
Back - Next "Well that was a nice bit of rest" Nolanos says, yawning as he walks toward the bar. "Is that bacon?" Gunnloda's serving food to the hungry, including piles of bacon. She's still in her chainmail, using her tabard as an apron as usual. "It is. Eat up. I was afraid it might spoil." "Well, it'd be horrible to let it go to waste, wouldn't it?" Nolanos holds a piece of bread between his teeth as he heaps some bacon onto a plate and sits down. "Did you sleep well enough?" "Indeed I did! and yourself?" "Aye. It's a bit nerve wracking, never knowing whether you'll wake up in the same place, though, isn't it?" "You make a fair point there." Seirixori wakes slowly, instantly regretting it because she does remember everything and a very large part of her wishes that she'd teleported back to her home instead of waking up in this unfortunate place. She notices a biscuit and water lying next to the bed and sighs as she slowly eats it, "What are the odds they'll either all be poofed or pretend I didn't say anything?" she mumbles to herself. Seirixori finishes and makes her way downstairs slowly, she finds her way to the people she recognizes and sits, keeping her head down a little, "morning." Gunnloda puts a plate of breakfast and a mug of cider in front of Seirixori. "Glad to see you're up and about." "Thank you," she says quietly, ignoring the food for now and fiddling with the mug. Nolanos begins to tinker with Reyes, making sure she’s in good condition. "Are you feeling any better today?" He asks. She slowly nods, "Yeah, I think so." "Well that's good." "If you need an ear, we're here for you." Gunnloda tells her. Nolanos nods in agreement. Seirixori puts the mug up to her lips and slides down a little in her seat, "Yeah, ok," she mutters into the drink. Still not at all comfortable with what happened and wondering why she did it considering she hasn't known these people more than three days. A woman in plain clothes steps into the Cask looking very confused and Gunnloda smiles at Seirixori. "Take your time. Let me know." Then she heads over to the new person to get them situated. ".... SO about this bacon. it's delicious, right?" Seirixori snorts into her mug, causing the cider to go up her nose and she coughs it out, "Group full of awkward people," she gets out in between. Seirixori takes a bite of the bacon in front of her and nods, "Yeah, it's not bad...um." Instead of eating the rest of it she ends up tearing it into tiny pieces, "How long did it take to put that little guy together?" “Well, I've been working on figuring out the ins and outs of certain parts for about a year or so. she's just been a work in progress really. Knowing how to build her now though, it wouldn't take nearly as long if I tried from scratch again. You could say she's been my...pet project?" Nolanos chuckles awkwardly at his own bad joke Seirixori snorts again, "Wow, that's...involved." "Tis the labor of love and such" Nolanos smiles, shrugging. Enna walks into the Cask, looking relieved and refreshed. Brimeia walks in right after her, having come from the town square. "Good morning, Enna! Brimeia! Good morning to you too!" Nolanos greets the both of them. "Have either of you tried this bacon? It's really good." He says through a mouthful of it. Enna nods at him, approaching Gunnloda and asking for some bacon. Gunnloda happily gives her as much bacon as she can eat. Seirixori pushes away the half eaten food, stands and takes the mug with her, "I'll be around the town," she leaves and heads towards the Citrus Grove. "Ah, good morning. Enna, Nolanos --" Brimeia blinks as Seirixori leaves abruptly. "was it something I said?" “Be safe!" Nolanos waves.. He's having a weirdly good morning, it seems. "Where is she off in a rush to?" Enna asks. "She probably just needs some time alone, to process." Enna takes the plate of bacon and sits down at the end of the bar, picking at her food. "Have a feeling someone's regretting the overshare from last night. Don't blame her, sounds like there's a whole lot there." "Sounds like I missed quite a story. How are the rest of you faring?" Brimeia asks. "Is it possible to be rested and restless at the same time?" Nolanos nods, "That seems perfectly logical to me." "So what do we plan to do now?” Enna asks, taking a hefty bite of bacon. “We all have lives...things to get back to and accomplish. We can't just sit here kumbaya-ing around a mug of ale forever." Leaning forward, Brimeia asks, "Well, what do you suggest?" Gunnloda heads back over to their table with more food and some mugs of cider. "Morning, dears." "Hello again! Who was that woman you spoke to?" Nolanos asks her. "Just another lost soul." "Ah morning, Gunnloda." Brimeia waves. There's a crash at the top of the stairs, and a muffled, "Shit." Soon after, thumping all the way, a worse-for-wear Martyn descends. He's got a bump on his head, and an empty bottle in his hand. "Great, the caster has arrived." Enna rolls her eyes at his entrance. Nolanos shoves some more bacon in his mouth, "Martyn! You okay there friend?" "Oh, dear..." Gunnloda sets some bread, bacon, and cider in front of Martyn. “I'm not sure what I fought after I passed out but I'm certain I failed to get the better of it." He sits at the table, and nods his thanks to Gunnloda "This act of mercy shan't be soon forgotten."and begins to eat slowly and quietly. "This bacon is amazing. You won't be disappointed,” Nolanos tells Martyn. Gunnloda chuckles. "I'll take the compliment. I picked it up from a halfling. Cooked in apple." "I'm sure that's an indicator of superb taste but I'll settle for it not biting me when I bite it." Martyn says. “Whhaaaat," Nolanos almost loses a piece of bacon from his jaw dropping, "No wonder it's so good!" "Ahh so that's the secret, eh?" Brimeia scarfs down a couple of strips. "I'll leave you all to the food." Enna pushes her plate away, but not before wrapping up a portion of bread in a cloth and sticking it in her satchel and walks out the door. Martyn pauses, mid-bacon. "What's got her riled so?" "I'm not sure..." Nolanos takes a moment to consider things, but gets up and follows after her. "I'll be right back" "Aren't you -- " Brimeia blinks again as the elf leaves abruptly too. "Do I smell or something?" "Unlikely," Martyn decides. "I suspect there's rather a lot to deal with now that there's sober minds to judge drunk actions." It’s less than a minute before Nolanos walks back in, deflated. He goes back to the table with Brimeia and MArtyn and starts to tinker with Reyes again. "Ah, couldn't find either of the ladies?" Brimeia asks Nolanos. "No, unfortunately, I'm starting to worry about Seirixori, she's been gone awhile." "Is that a 'we should go look for her' concern? Or a metaphysical 'she's checked out a lot lately and i'm concerned?’" Martyn asks around mouthfuls of food. “Both?" "Well, I suppose there's no point dallying around here, then." Brimeia downs her mug of cider and stands. "Right. Well, our tracker wandered off into the woods, but I'm with the idea to perhaps pursue her if we can.” Martyn says, "Do we have a plan? Or are we winging it in a desperate hope of getting free of the little monster-gnome's machinations." "Nothing much to miss here," Brimeia shrugs. "Well," Martyn pushes his plate back. "I 'spose I'm game if you lot are.” Nolanos shoves the last few pieces of bacon into his mouth, "What are we waiting for?" Gunnloda looks around the bar. "You let me know if you need help. I'll be here." Martyn stands, "Let's go find a tiefling, then." "Do we suppose Enna went the same way as Seirixori?" Brimeia asks as she follows the other two. Nolanos takes a glance into the citrus grove, the straight long lines of trees making it easier to see than normal. He’s pretty certain he can see someone down one of the rows. “Hey," Nolanos whispers, "this way." "Lay on," Martyn says and they make their way through the trees. ~*~*~ As Enna leaves the Cask she takes a look around, wondering where the tiefling ran off, when she hears voices coming from the citrus grove. She heads over, being careful to step as silently as possible and find a secluded spot among some trees to observe. Seirixori sighs and sets her staff against one of the trees and pulls off the bow, staring at it for a while. "Maybe I should try and figure out how to use this again..." She pulls out an arrow and attempts to hit one of the nearby trees. Sighing when it hits one off to the left and falls to the ground. She continues to try, growing more and more frustrated with each failure. After a good amount of time, Seirixori grabs all her wayward arrows, only one of the twenty having actually embed itself in a tree, and not the one she was aiming for. In anger she grabs her staff, a light magic starts to glow at the tip of it and she smacks the tree she'd been aiming for a few times, before resting against another one and pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them, "Stupid fucking gnome." A voice calls out behind her. "You know... I can't be certain, but I don't think that tree did anything wrong." Seirixori jumps and falls over as she tries to scramble up, "W-what?" There's a halfling woman standing there, leaning up against a tree, smirking at Seirixori. "I was just wondering what the tree did that hurt you so much." Ignoring the question, Seirixori finally manages to stand and steps back a little, unsure of this new person, "who are you?" The woman shrugs. "It's not important." "I think it is," Seirixori mutters, making sure she collected all her things. "the tree was there and I...was angry. Where... where did you even come from?" "Around. Have a guilty conscience? You seem a little jumpy." "No, I'm... not used to people talking to me," Seirixori mutters, "do...you live here?" "Maybe. Do you?" "You aren't a fan of answering questions are you?" She smiles. "Anyway, there's an elf over there trying to be quiet. I bet she has some pointers for your bow." She points behind Seirixori. Enna steps out behind the tree, found out. She points to Seirixori’s bow, "I never see you use that. Why?" "Oh. Uh..." Seirixori looks between them and begins fidgeting with one of the arrows, "...I can't," she says quietly. She looks back to where the halfling was, but the woman has disappeared. "What the hell, she wouldn't even tell me anything!" Seirixori huffs. Enna leans against the tree, crossing her arms. "Seems as if there's no shortage of cryptic strangers we keep meeting. Back to the bow. If you can't, why carry it at all? And that's bullshit. You work at it, you learn. This is the first I've seen you touch it." Seirixori continues fidgeting with the arrow, not noticing that she's already pulled out most of the fletching, and looks around to see if anyone else will sneak up on them, "it was my mother's and ... I don't like using it. Stuff never goes well with it." "Things have never gone well with me on the other end of an arrow either. I'm... trying to change that." Discomforted at her own attempts at conversation, she looks down, staring intently at her bracer as a focus point to avoid eye contact, fidgeting with the leather and picking at the frayed edges. "Ah...I see. Um," Seirixori hears a snap and she looks down, looking at the now broken arrow, "well, I don't really need it, so if you want you can have my arrows when you run low." she says. "I appreciate the offer, but it seems as though you've got a fair amount of attachment there. Well,” she glances at the now broken arrow, “Maybe not for that one.” "Sorry." Seirixori notices the others walking in their direction and she tries to hid the arrow behind her back, "Uh, hey guys..." "Ah, there you are, ladies!" Brimeia squints. "Are you ... alright?" Nolanos steps forward, "...are we interrupting something?" Martyn looks back and forth between Enna and and Seirixori and hesitates, "Oh. Perhaps this was ill-advised." Enna mutters, "Gods above, can I not have five minutes without an entire flock of people surrounding me." "No, yes, no wait," Seirixori shakes her head, "...did we need to go help a stupid gnome now?" Martyn hums, "It occurs to me that this was not our best plan ever. which is saying something, considering." Enna shakes her head, "Well considering the peanut gallery is here, I guess it's time to move on to the next component?" "Yep, let's go do that, why are we standing here?" Seirixori says quickly and pushes past everyone and heads towards Poni's basement. "We didn't mean to step on your toes or haunt you, we were concerned for your well-being," Martyn says. "If you can believe that." Enna looks at Martyn, "Do you really think that the two of us, looking as we do, can't handle ourselves for five minutes among some citrus trees?" "Given how long you've spent unconscious during our latest expeditions, no, I'm not certain you could've." "Is everything really alright?" Brimeia mumbles quietly. "Is that really necessary Martyn? Come on. We're a team here." Enna's hackles raise and her face contorts into a frown. She looks ready to pounce. "I'd watch that tongue if I were you, sorcerer. Can't cast much with it on the end of my dagger, after all." "Oh my, I'd be terrified to paralysis if I'd seen you do anything in combat other than lie there dumb and unconscious while the Orc and I do the heavy lifting." "There's no need to be disrespectful now.” Brimeia tries to interrupt, “I love a good brawl now and then but we've plenty of other things to fight." Nolanos nods in agreement with Brimeia, "We have business to take care of anyway so let's just do it ok?" He starts to head in the direction that Seirixori took of in, "anyone coming with me?" "After you, oh great and fearless conqueror," Martyn gestures to Enna. "Martyn. Come on man." Nolanos doesn't even turn around to say this. "If you call waving your arms around uselessly heavy lifting." Enna walks after Seirixori, heading back into town. "Let's go." Brimeia shoots Martyn a sharp look. "The only gestures I make with my arms are to use my bow," He says, following behind the group. ~*~*~ Seirixori doesn't even care that no one followed her and grabs Poni, "Hey dead gnome, what mess do have next for us?" "You're going alone? Push the button. I'll show you what I found." Seirixori pushes it, now only wondering where everyone is at, "I hadn't planned on it, but I guess we'll see." The base buzzes to life and the portal flashes open, the edges frayed with magic. Inside, there’s stonework. The walls and floor are fitted, carved stone blocks. There's a stone statue of a dragon against the wall, and a component sitting there on the ground. There's the flicker of firelight against the wall casting strange shadows, and now and then a shadow that looks like it might be someone or something moving about in the room. Enna and Nolanos enter the basement, "Sorry, what'd I miss?" Nolanos stops, “Ah, that's what." "Just in time for the fun, I see," Brimeia comments as she steps in. "Oh here we go again," Martyn says from behind Brimeia. As they watch, suddenly the light in the room goes out, a sudden darkness lit only by embers, then that too fades to black. "What in the hells?" Brimeia says as she gets closer. Enna frowns, "We've got to get that component, but this doesn't look like a situation we want to drop a bunch of people in all at once." Nolanos nods, "So who wants to go in first?" "Well I can see well enough in the dark, but I'd likely go in swinging." Brimeia shrugs. "Well, every other time we've done this, we haven't exactly ended up where the damn gnome is showing us, so let's just go in. Quietly though, please." Enna requests. Brimeia sighs. "Well if the lady insists," she says flashing a wink. "Great plan." Nolanos holds out his hands, "all together?" "Let's do it." Martyn says as he finally comes down the stairs. Once everyone's holding hands and Poni's stuck through the portal, the area around them shimmers and flashes. They’re now standing in a swamp, ankle deep in muddy water. There are trees all around, and the only other thing visible is a mountain towards the east. Seirixori lifts up a foot, "Well this is ...great." she says, trying to get a sense of their surroundings. "Well, at least it's not a magical exploding tower this time" Brimeia says. Seirixori and Martyn do notice the telltale bumps of some potential crocodiles in the distance, but the immediate area seems clear enough of creatures... until you notice the voice. Someone's trying to get your attention. "Listen! Can you hear that?" Martyn whispers, hearing a voice not too far off, trying to get their attention. “Hear what?" Nolanos asks. Seirixori nods, "Yes, but let's be a little quieter, those things over there are not something I want to toy with." She points to the potential crocodiles in the distance. "What?" Brimeia looks around in confusion. A creature, a lizardfolk, comes towards them from the south-east. He's wearing little more than straps that he uses to carry his gear, but he has a spear in hand and a scimitar at his hip. "Kepesk needs help. You help." "That doesn't sound particularly wise." Martyn says. "What sort of help?" Brimeia asks. He comes closer and hesitates when he sees Nolanos, but answers Brimeia. "Eggs. Nasty creatures are attacking our eggs. Diskiga needs help." He’s sincere in his call for aid, but more cautious now that he’s seen everyone’s faces. "What kind of creatures?" Enna asks him. Seirixori lifts a foot out of the swamp they’re standing in, "Can we get out of this swamp and then have this conversation?" Kepesk shakes his head. "Yes! Yes! Eggs are in mountain. Not swamp. Come help Kepesk get rid of nasty creatures." "We're here," Martyn says. "And going anywhere but this swamp seems better than just standing here." "Is there a dragon statue around there?" Seirixori asks looking for the closest dry part of the area. Nolanos keeps a cautions eye on Kepesk, not quite trusting him. Kepesk looks at Serixori warily. "You know about dragon? Are you helping nasty creatures?" He brings his spear around in front of him in defense. "Uhhh.... no? I don't know where we are." She takes a step back. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Nolanos growls, clearly offended. "Again, what kind of creatures are attacking your eggs?" Enna repeats, annoyed at the extra talk. "Dragons stole your eggs?" Brimeia puts particular emphasis on the word 'Dragons'. "No, no. Dragon was here. Long ago. Now gone and we, the true dragon kin," he eyes Nolanos again, "took it. Now nasty ones are trying to kill us and break our eggs." "Oh hell no." Nolanos mutters. "I see... And who are these nasty ones?" Brimeia asks. "They come and kill my family, my friends. They will kill our future. I had to go get help. If you won't help..." Martyn speaks up, "We didn't say we wouldn't help, we just asked who the nasty ones were." "We'll help, we'll help, let's just get out of this thing please." Seirixori says once more. Kepesk spins around and starts hopping through the swamp towards the mountain. "Come, come!" Seirixori follows, wanting to get out of the swamp, "Ugh, not my favorite." Nolanos grumbles angrily as he trails after them, "I don't trust him." Martyn speaks quietly to Nolanos, "We remain vigilant and smile along and if necessary fight our way out." As they follow Kepesk through the swamp towards the east, a large, stone dragon head is jutting out of the side of a rocky cliff that rises out of the swampland. Beneath the head is an entryway. On closer inspection, it looks as if it used to have doors attached, but they have since either rotted away or been broken off. "Look at the state of that," Martyn says. At the door, Kepesk picks up a torch from the ground and it bursts into flame at a touch. "Home." “...Fancy." Seirixori mutters a little sarcastically. "So, uh....Kepesk, was it? Who are we helping you...fight?" She asks as she slowly follows him inside. "Murderers." As they enter a wall of rubble and broken stone against the back wall obscuring what would probably be the way further into the structure is clearly visible. In the corner, however, there is a tunnel of rough stone. The entry has well-crafted stone walls and flagstone floor where it hasn't been broken and collapsed over time. There are piles of rotted wood against the sides of the walls. “Almost as frustrating as that halfling," Seirixori says as she looks around. "I'm not saying they may actually be of dragon ancestry. But this isn't the kind of place you just squat because of the ambiance." Martyn says. Kepesk gestures toward the tunnel. "You help." “''Gee, thanks for the details''." Nolanos mutters in Draconian. Martyn shrugs, "Nothing ventured, nothing interesting to tell Urrak about when she returns." Kepesk narrows his eyes at Nolanos. "Sorry. Problem?" Kepesk mutters back in Draconic. "What is your problem?" He shakes his head and moves into the tunnel. Nolanos follows him, "You all coming?" Martyn nods, "Yes. But this seems like a terrible idea… and possibly a trap." “I know what you mean, but it also seems to be the only way to get where we need to go, so..." Kepesk keeps going, turning right at the first turn. He lifts the torch higher so everyone can see. There are three lizardfolk bodies lying on the ground. "Look." As they get a closer look they can see all the lizardfolk had armor, fighters of some kind, weapons still lying near their bodies, but nothing too fancy. Rusty swords, makeshift axes. Seirixori twists her staff in her hand, "Never a good thing." Brimeia hums, "Looks like something slashed them up pretty good." Seirixori nods, "Yeah... well. We doing this then?" "You go. Help. I stay with you, but nasty ones are strong." Kepesk tells them. "What did you say the nasty ones look like, little scaly friend?" Brimeia asks. "Meat," he says with a shrug. “Meat and false dragon." "....Right." A couple sparks of electricity come out of Nolanos's nose as he exhales a little too sharply at Kepesk’s words. "Do you know where they are?" Seirixori questions. Kepesk shakes his head. "Kepesk left through back when it started, to find help. Kepesk is only one that could leave that way. Everyone else is trapped in dragon room." "So... you ran. And left your companions behind?" Brimeia asks, clearly unhappy with the thought. "They can't. They protect eggs, but Kepesk is the only one who can change. Only one who can fit." "Fit what?" Martyn asks him. He hisses. "We waste time. Fit through dragon hole. Small hole, underwater. Others cannot change into little lizard." Seirixori nods, "Let's go then, if we're all ok with that?" “Let’s,” Nolanos says. Enna suddenly disappears and Kepesk yelps, “Where did that one go?” "Away," Martyn says. "Let's not fret about where or why." Seirixori nods, “It happens, lead on Kepesk." Kepesk shakes his head. "Kepesk cannot fight creatures. I will help from back." “Why?" Martyn pauses. "Why do they overpower you?" "Kepesk is not a warrior. They are too strong." "Right. Well, let's try to not make too much noise then." Seirixori changes into a wolf and moves forward, trying to see if she can find who they're looking for faster. She heads into the next area, clearly at one point in time a room, but the entire area has collapsed. Moist of the walls and ceiling are in crumbled bits all over the floor. Two stonework hallways are to the northwest and two wider, natural tunnels heading east and southeast. Seirixori takes a moment to gather her bearings in her wolf form, sniffing and listening for a possible direction. She starts heading towards the two tunnels to the northwest, looking down the one that's more west. She spots a rotten wooden door and slowly heads toward it, spotting another rotten wooden door to the north as she gets closer. "I'm liking this less and less,” Martyn says as watches her search the hallways. Seirixori, nudges the door open to reveal the remains of the kitchen of the temple that once stood here. The wood has mildewed and is moldy and rotting, but there are remains of tables, counters, and chairs. There are rusted metal utensils, pots and pans, and other kitchen implements. Some of them have rusted away to almost nothing. Seirixori heads to the other door but it doesn’t budge when she pushes it, the handle on the door not something she can open without hands. She walks to Martyn and nudges him to the door to get him to open it. "Thanks for volunteering me," Martyn says, but advances anyway. He grabs the handle and turns it, the door opening easily into a room with the rusted remains of several cages along the edges. There is a hole half-filled with rubble in the corner, a bit of cooler air coming in from the tunnels beyond. In the center of the room is a dead lizardfolk and a dead giant lizard. “Is that hole your escape route?" Martyn asks Kepesk. Before he can answer Brimeia disappears and Kepesk jumps back again, startled. "What trickery is this?" Not being able to respond, Seirixori moves towards the hallway to the right, Martyn following her, not bothering to answer Kepesk’s question. There’s several more bodies of the lizardfolk lining the ground. "Why do I feel like we're being led to a massacre?" Seirixori continues her search, seeing a wide tunnel further to the east, a collapsed room to the south, and a narrow hall to the north. "Is this the right way, lizard friend?" Martyn asks. Kepesk points to the hall. "Clan is that way. I do not know where the creatures who did this are." Seirixori nods and takes a couple steps to peer down the north hall, a pile of lizardfolk bodies are stacked next to a closed door at the end of it. There are also what look like branching halls to the left and right. She growls at the pile of bodies and moves closer to check it out and keep an eye out on the hallway to the right. Nolanos is warily standing back, ready to help if necessary. However, Martyn sneaks up behind Seirixori, but trips over what looks like a severed leg. Seirixori glares at Martyn and motions with her head down the right hall and slowly walks forward to the door at the end. Martyn stays back, not wanting to make anymore noisy mishaps. Nolanos follows, but he stops once he gets to the bodies, "Hey wait a minute.. there are human bodies in there" Seirixori sits near the shut door, waiting for someone who can actually open it to come over, wary about what's behind it. "Meat indeed. Right then." Nolanos walks over to the door near Seirixori and carefully opens it The room appears to have once been a place of worship. There were benches, now piles of rotted wood scattered across the floor. There are stone statues of dragons along the edges of the room. There is a door in the center of the wall opposite the entry, but standing in front of it is a lizardfolk larger and darker of scale than the others they’ve seen. He levels a huge trident in their direction. "I will not let you destroy my clan." Nolanos lifts his hands, "Who said anything about destroying you? We're here to help you." Kepesk pushes past you into the room. "Diskiga, these ones are here to help." "Why would you help us, pretender?" Seirixori ignores the conversation happening and searches near the statues to see if she can find anything as Nolanos answers him, "Because, despite your people's tendency to judge me for things I have not done, helping people in need is the right thing to do. Now, will you pull your heads out of your asses and focus on the matter at hand?" "If you want to help, you can go find those creatures and kill them." Diskiga says. "Before they kill the last of us." "It would help if we knew what they even were, or why they were here. Specifically." "I have not seen them, only the dead." "Right then. Any idea where they could have gone?" "Only that they have not come this far yet or their bodies would be skewered on the end of my trident." “Care to help us find them then? You seem to have a debt you'd like to settle with them, and we're not familiar with this place." Diskiga hisses. "I will not leave my clan unprotected." Nolanos nods, "Fair enough. Mind if I take a look around?" "For what?" “Clues as to why they may be here, where they've gone, who the hell they are-- literally any information at all." "You will not find it here." Martyn shakes his head, "Obviously, they're not here, given the obvious lack of fighting. Please, point us at them though." Diskiga turns to Kepesk. "I send you for help and this is what you find?" Kepesk backs away, clearly afraid of what Diskiga might do. "We will find them. Come, let's go look." Nolanos leaves the room, ahead of the group to try and see what they missed. He returns a few moments later and says quietly, "I heard some movement behind a door over there. Could be worth checking out." Before they can move forward, Martyn vanishes. ~*~*~ Urrak finds herself standing in the middle of Bellbury's town square. Again. Resigned to her fate, she heads towards the pub in search for familiar faces Cyan and Gunnloda are both there chatting at the bar, but the rest of the people she’s gotten accustomed to are not. She walks up to the two women, "Sorry t' interrupt. But 'ave ye seen the rest of our component huntin’ party?" Gunnloda nods, "Yes, I believe they went to Poni's... around two hours ago?" "Ah, I suppose I should'a figured." Urrak says with a laugh. "I appreciate the information. Feels like I've been gone for days..." Urrak places a gentle hand on Gunnloda's shoulder, "I best be goin' then, somethin' tells me those fools'll need some help. Gods be with ye." Gunnloda smiles. "Let me know if you need an extra hand." "Aye, you'll be m' first call" Urrak chuckles over her shoulder as she exits the pub and head's toward's Poni's basement. As she makes her way down the stairs and looks at the portal, she sees a wolf, Nolanos, and a lizard folk crouched in a hallway made of stone blocks. "At least it's never boring," Urrak mutters to herself before stepping into the portal. "Well now, what fresh hells is this?" she says as she takes in her surroundings. "Glad you could join us," Nolanos greets her, "We seem to be monster hunting, though what kind of monster is a mystery.” Kepesk yelps at the disappearance of Martyn and the sudden appearance of Urrak. "What kind of magic is this?" "A kind o' magic that's seriously gettin on my nerves t' be damn sure. But it's a long story, friend." She turns to her companions, "So, what's the situation y've gotten yerselves in?" Seirixori huffs and nods her head towards where there was movement and growls a little. Nolanos starts quietly shifting through the bodies and he starts to notice a trend. The humanoid bodies have largely been dead for at least a day or two and were in the process of being butchered for food. The blood was drained, the cuts are clean. There's one human man who was killed probably closer to this morning, and he's not prepped at all. He just has a large puncture wound in his chest. The lizardfolk all are recent kills, within the last couple hours most likely, and have been killed with slashes, like claws or swords, maybe some fire, and some small puncture wounds that may have been teeth or daggers. "Ok, so judging by this pile, there may be a possibility that there are humans behind this door," Nolanos whispers to the group. "it could also be our monsters, but I don't know for sure." Urrak nods, "Whatever it is, we'd best be careful proceedin'" “Agreed." Urrak draws her sword from its scabbard. "I say we keep goin'...slowly." As Urrak starts turning south, Nolanos taps her on the shoulder and gestures towards the northern door. "Right, door." Urrak walks towards the door. She turns to Nolanos "Sense any traps? Noises?" Nolanos holds a thumb up, gesturing there are no traps. Urrak nods and slowly opens the door, revealing three humanoids. A silver dragonborn wearing heavy armor and a shield with a symbol on it with a spear at the ready, a high elf in deep green and silver robes pointing an ivory wand at the door, and a dwarf woman in half plate with a greataxe standing between Urrak and the others. The dwarf speaks, "Ye best not try anything if ye want to keep your head." "Whoa now, no need for a tussle" Urrak slowly places her sword back in its scabbard. “What in the..." Nolanos lowers his bow, slightly confused as he notices the symbol on the dragonborns shield. Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon, the lawful good deity of dragons and dragonkin. The dragonborn steps forward. "Another? Who sent you?" "Uh, no one sent me. Why are you here?" Nolanos asks. "I've been tasked with cleansing this temple to Toathor." "Cleansin'?” Urrak says, “So the lizardfolk genocide was yer idea then?" "They're vermin and nothing more." Urrak turns to the group and motions towards the two dragon statues, pointing out the component they came for. "That seems harsh," Nolanos says. "Beyond, it's cruel." Urrak says. "Who's this Toathor bloke?" "Toathor was the black dragon that used to rule these parts. He was killed and his cult scattered, but these... glorified lizards have taken to roost here. I'm to cleanse the temple and destroy it in Bahamut's name." Seirixori growls and moves forward at the word cleanse and destroy. "And ye brought along some friends t'help ye with yer mass murder? How quaint." The dwarf makes to ready herself against Seirixori. "Keep your mutt muzzled, giant." The elf speaks up, "We're not friends. We were hired." "Easy, Seir, let's try not t' stir this pot." Urrak lightly paps her head. "A sell sword, eh? How much is old scaleface payin ye?" Seirixori growls again but doesn't move. The dragonborn answers, "That's none of your concern. Now, unless you would like to join us in destroying the last of the lizards or would like to join them in that pile there, I'd suggest you clear out." "Ah, he's cheapskatin' ye then." Urrak tries to persuade them into not continuing, but Nolanos interrupts. "How about a third option: you clear out before we make you a part of that pile." Nolanos growls. The elf and dwarf sort of glance back at the dragonborn, but he pulls himself up to his full height. "I'll not be scared off so easily. How disappointing to see one of the Kin reduced to helping these creatures. You have three seconds to make your choice or by Bahamut's scales I will make it for you." "I'll tell ye what, elf, come work for us. We've more gold t' spare than ol' leatherface 'ere." Urrak tries again. Nolanos once again interrupts her, "How can you call yourself a follower of Bahamut when you don't value innocent life? They are by no means a perfect people, especially with how they treat us, but that doesn't make it right to hate in return." "Aye my friend here makes a good point. Switchin' sides is both moral...and lucrative" Urrak nudges Nolanos as if to say "go along with the bit" trying to keep a straight face while sweating profusely. "You know nothing, scale-traitor. These lizards terrorize the people of Azutesh. They've been stealing livestock and ambushing travelers. A little boy went missing two days ago. I have reason to believe they're being led by a minion of Sess'inek. Now step. Aside. Two." Seirixori ignores Urrak and Nolanos trying to talk their way dow, wriggles her way past Urrak and straight up tackles the dwarf, sinking her teeth into the space between her chin and her armor. The dwarf screams in pain as she’s knocked down. She scrambles back and to her feet, then uses her second wind to heal herself a little before swinging back at Seirixori. Her axe hits Seirixori in the flank and she yelps in pain, her jaw snapping shut on air as she tries for a second bite. Nolanos takes the opportunity to lunge at the dragonborn and manages to stick his sword right in between two gaps of the dragonborn's armor. The dragonborn quickly backs up, healing up the damage just caused by Nolanos. The elf points his wand and three darts of arcane energy slam into Seirixori's body which instantly loses its wolf shape and she returns to her tiefling form. A halfling appears behind Nolanos from where she was hidden in the corner, sinking her dagger into his side. Urrak sees her appear and swings her greatsword at the halfling, burrying her sword in the halfling’s shoulder and she falls to the floor, bleeding profusely. Still reeling from the two hits, Seirixori doesn’t see the dwarf's greataxe heading straight for her and as it connects with her side she falls to the ground, unconscious. Nolanos pulls out his short bow and fires at the dragonborn but the arrow plinks off his shield. The dragonborn moves forward to grab the halfling’s hand, a glow enveloping where he’s touching her and she wakes up moments later. The elf casts a fire bolt from his wand at Urrak, who shakes off the hit. The halfling rolls away from the cluster of people, then throws one of her daggers at Nolanos, but it hits the block wall behind him instead. Urrak runs at the dragonborn and swings her greatsword, but he bats it away with his shield. As the dwarf readies to swing her axe at Urrak, there’s a shout from the hall and a spear comes flying in over Seirixori's unconscious body. It also flies over the dwarf, but it's the thought that counts as Kepesk stands at the doorway. Behind him stands Diskiga, ready to charge in as well. "GODSDAMMIT RHOGAR!" The dwarf yells as she swings her axe at Urrak, but misses in her panic. Nolanos tries to strike the dragonborn while his attention is elsewhere but he doesn’t have a good enough angle to get through the splint armor. The dragonborn, meanwhile, manages to stab Urrak in the gut. The elf is a little panicky and fires a fire bolt at Kepesk while the halfling flings another dagger at Nolanos, this time getting him in the shoulder. Urrak turns and attacks the dwarf, her greatsword comes down and slashes deep into the dwarf's collar where her armor is light and the dwarf staggers, almost collapsing. Kepesk steps forward and touches Seirixori's foot, the glow flowing through her and she groans in pain. Diskiga, meanwhile, runs around him and attempts to skewer the stumbling dwarf. His massive trident practically pins her to the ground and he hisses at the other three. Nolanos takes advantage of the dragonborn's focus on Urrak and slides his rapier right into the opening at the dragonborn's armpit and he falls to a very heavy, very loud pile on the floor. Seirixori stands shakily and backs up into the hallway and mutters under her breath, healing herself. Outloud she says , "I... crap." and throws a knife made of ice at the elf. The ice knife flies past the elf's head, but explodes behind him, the ice searing the back of his head. The elf tries to skitter backwards away from Diskiga, the beginnings of a flame leaking from the tip of his wand when Diskiga swings at him. As the elf manages to dodge he sends fire out in a cone in front of him, only managing to barely singe Diskiga. The halfling is cornered and can't see a good spot to make a run for it, so she throws a dagger at Kepesk and nails him in the shoulder. Urrak runs past the knocked out dwarf and attacks the elf but he ducks and cowers in the corner. Kepesk draws his scimitar and heads for the halfling, but misses as well. Diskiga hisses again and jumps forward to spear the elf as he huddles in the corner, but the elf manages to duck under it. Nolanos runs into the corner next to the halfling and swings but he whiffs just over her head, mis-judging the distance. Seirixori, realizing what's actually happening now that she's not in a rage or a wolf, bites her lip and makes her way to the component to pick it up, ignoring the fighting. "It would be great if the two of you, Urrak and Nolanos, could...come here." she says hoping they listen. The elf cries out, "Please! Don't!" and drops his wand. The halfling turns and dashes out towards the exit, Kepesk turns and chases the halfling as far as the door. Urrak puts her sword away and picks the elf up by the collar "Sellsword, give me one good reason I shouldn't run ye through right now." Diskiga ignores Urrak and skewers the elf with his trident, some of his wounds healing as he does so, and the elf is no longer moving. "Well. That 'appened." Diskiga snarls as he jiggles the elf's body off his trident. "Kepesk, go after that one. Make sure it's no threat or it's your head." Kepesk nods and gives chase. "Take what you want from them and get out. Your help is no longer needed." Nolanos breathes for a second and, having realized he doesn't have any way to heal himself starts searching the dragonborn’s body. "Ooo shiny. I'll take that." He doesn’t find what he’s looking for but he pockets the currency and grabs the sword and cloak that he had on him. Urrak wipes some of the elf's blood from her face. She seems a bit troubled by the whole ordeal. She walks over to Serixiori and addresses Diskiga. "Ye leathery devil! The elf boy was surrenderin'!" He points his trident at Urrak. "Watch your tongue or I will eat it." "How different are ye from them if ye have no mercy?" He hisses. "Mercy is for weak fools. Only the strong survive. Take what you want from them and leave." Diskiga walks towards the door to return to his clan. Seirixori walks up to Urrak and lays a hand on her shoulder, healing her, "Urrak, leave it be." She says tiredly, "Nolanos we need to leave." Urrak’s hand grips the hilt of her side dagger for a moment but relaxes at Serixori's healing touch. "Let's get out of 'ere." She walks over to the dwarf and grabs the greataxe with dwarven runes carved into it, potions, and a magic javelin, lightning bolts on each end. "Our job is done here." Nolanos practically strips the elf of all his possessions as he says this, also grabbing the small smithing kit Urrak didn’t pick up from the dwarf. "Please, can we just go," Seirixori says just barely loud enough for her companions to hear. "Aye, let's get back t' Bellbury," Urrak walks back to Seirixori and places a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the healin'. Y'got the component?" "Yes," is all she says. Seirixori grabs Nolanos as soon as he's in reach and pushes the button on Poni, taking them back to the gnome’s bsement. Where he speaks up for the first time since the whole encounter, "I-- good job, back there. I might not have, you know... started a race war, but at least you got the thing." "Don't ye look at me, I came in part way t' this bloody mess." Urrak grumbles. “It had already begun. We just got caught in it." Nolanos says. Seirixori drops Poni and sprints out the room. "Ow." "Ah, Seir--!" Urrak watches as she runs off, "What's come over Serixirori...?" She and Nolanos try and hurry after her. "Ok! I guess I'll just stay here. On the floor. Assholes." "We'll be back!" Nolanos yells over his shoulder to Poni "Sorry!" Seirixori looks behind her, shifting into a panther as she notices them trying to follow her. "Seirixori, wait! We just want to talk!" Nolanos yells out, as the panther is quickly gaining distance from them. "Nolanos it's no use, she's too quick." "Damn." Urrak grabs her side. It's still sore from the earlier wound "Let 'er be. She'll talk t' us when she's ready." He nods, "She clearly wants to be alone. I'm going to go check on Poni then." "Aye, I'll join ya. Sittin' down sounds lovely right about now..." Poni still sitting on the floor, but kinda over to the side like someone might've accidentally kicked him on the way out. "Heh. sorry about that." Nolanos walks over and adjusts him, dusting him off a bit. Urrak walks in close behind Nolanos, and finds a stool to sit on. She drinks a little from her waterskin and begins to take off her leather armor to get a better look at her wound. "What do y'think has Seir in such a way?" "She nearly died in there... that had to have been rough on her. Beyond that, I don't know for sure." "Aye, that's true. I imagine druids don't see much battle." Urrak uses a bit of her water to clean the wound. Thanks to Serixori's magic it's closing, but pain of being gouged remains along with some old blood. "Remind me to invest in platemail." "Will do my friend.” He shakes his head, "God, what even just happened in there? How did that turn out so... I don't know. Nothing is ever black and white, but that was just... it was so much." "Y'can never take someone at face value, it seems. T'just...stab someone who was beggin for 'is life. It's cruel. And on the other side, killin a whole race like insects...this world's gone mad." "I can't help but wonder if we made the wrong choice in there..." “Best not dwell on the past, mate. It'll drive ye crazy thinkin’ o' what ifs. M'pop always said 'take what yesterday taught ye into tomorrow and you'll be better for it today'." “Yes, but what was the lesson?” Nolanos sighs, shaking his head, “I suppose you're right, thinking like this will only drive me crazy. Nevermind me then." "Yer a good lad, Nolanos. Perhaps I'm not the best source of life advice, but when y've been in as many scuffles as I have, y'stop worryin so much about the philosophical side o'things." "That's true..." Nolanos takes in a deep breath, and tries to brighten up. " What do you say we stop by the Cask and say hello to Gunnloda?" "Sounds like a solid plan" Urrak stands and smiles a bit at Nolanos. She grabs her armor and follows him to the Cask. ~*~*~ Seirixori takes the longer way to the citrus grove, in hopes of losing Urrak and Nolanos if they attempted to follow her. She goes as far back as she can, shifting back into her natural tiefling self and falls to her hands and knees and throws up. "Sh-shit." she hiccups and covers her mouth trying to stop the sobs. She pulls herself up, just enough to find a tree to sit against and buries her face in her hands as she lets out an angry cry, "I didn't see it, it was right there. More dead people and I was too hung up on the fucking stupid ass lizards." Seirixori lets flames appear in her hand, staring at it for a few seconds before slamming it to the ground, "Four years and the one time I can do something to help and I fuck up. I'll never find out what happened to her if this is all I can do." "First the tree, now the grass? I'm starting to think druid might be the wrong career path for you." Seirixori smacks her head on the tree behind her as she jumps in surprise, "How do you...who are you." is the only thing she can think to say. The halfling's back, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. "Does it matter?" Seirixori stares for a few moments before turning away and wiping her face, the hiccups still very much ongoing. "Apparently not, probably better that way anyway," she mutters. "How did you find me? Or are you not going to answer that either?" She shrugs. "Saw a panther run by. Thought it was weird, so I followed it." "Oh...yeah. I guess that would be weird, but also who follows a panther?" She asks, genuinely curious, her anger and sadness momentarily forgotten by the thought of someone just following a deadly animal. She grins, then the smile falls and she points in a circle towards Seirixori's chest. "You ok there?" "What?" Seirixori looks down and sees all the blood. "Oh." She pulls at the leather and stares at it for a few moments before she scrambles to her feet, breathing fast as she pulls it off, throwing it away from her. "Fine, it's fine, I'm fine." She says to herself, poking lightly at the tender places, just to make sure. "It's a lot of blood. Yours?" Seirixori closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, gags a little because she thinks she can still smell all the blood...and taste it, "Yep. Sure is..." she flops back down on the ground, too exhausted to continue standing. "I made a super great decision and well," she motions blindly to her discarded armor and her body. "You should probably be more careful." Seirixori snorts and nearly chokes as a hiccup immediately follows it, "You don't say." She pulls her knees to her chest and turns her head to stare at the halfling before regretting it, remembering the one from earlier and the wave of guilt hits again, "Damn it..." she sniffs as she tries to stop the tears again. The halfling sighs. "You know... being alone? It kinda sucks sometimes. And if you make a habit of it, it sucks a lot. You might want to think about letting people in a little." She manages a watery laugh, "Who exactly? The people back home who don't like what I am? The people I'm stuck with whenever I'm here? Who I probably would have gotten killed had we not gotten lucky today. You, who won't even give me your name? Yeah sure, I'll get right on that." There's no answer. "Figures," Seirixori just stares at the ground in front of her, plucking at whatever grass she can get her hands on. "Way to fuck up even more things, stupid," she whispers to herself. Seirixori pushes herself up, using the tree for support. The tiredness hits her quickly and she finally turns to where the halfling had been, curious if she'd gone or maybe poofed away like everyone else here seemed to be. She’s nowhere in sight. "As I thought," She mumbles, making her way slowly to the Cask. ~*~*~ Gunnloda and Cyan are both still sitting at the bar. Urrak peels off along the way heading upstairs to rest. "Boy am I glad to see you two.” "Ah, Nolanos! Back safe and sound are we?" Gunnloda says. "A bit worse for wear, I suppose, but yes." Nolanos gladly takes a seat and rests, very worn from the fight. Gunnloda hops off her stool and heads towards the kitchen. "Just wait right here, dear." "Any fun stories?" Cyan asks. "I don't know if you'd call it fun exactly, but there was a certain element of... drama involved. Important decisions about who to trust and racism and such. I'm not sure where to even start." Cyan raises an eyebrow. "Racism?" Gunnloda returns with a plate of food and a mug of ale. "I forget if you drink ale or not, dear." "I do indeed, thank you so much." Nolanos says, smiling warmly at Gunnloda. "And erm, yes, racism. Fun fact: Lizardfolk hate Dragonborns." "Do they? I hadn't heard that one." Gunnloda says. “And another fun fact: apparently it's reciprocated.” He nods, “It was news to me as well." Cyan puts a hand on Nolanos's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that." "Did everyone make it out ok? I only see you returned." "Thanks." Nolanos sighs,"It was an... educational experience, at least. And yes, we all made it out in one piece. Urrak has gone upstairs to rest, I think, and Seirixori... I'm not sure where she went. Probably that citrus grove we found her in earlier this morning." "Poor thing's been under alot of stress, I think." Gunnloda says. Nolanos hums in agreement. "Did you find any fun treasure?" Cyan asks. "I did actually." Nolanos pulls out the cloak, the wand, and a pearl. "Would you happen to know what magical properties the cloak and the pearl have?" "Oh! Well... I'm not really the best person to ask about these things, but... hmmm... the wand's not magical. It's just a focus for spellcasting. Fancy though. Probably expensive. And I've seen one of these before." She points at the pearl. "It gives you an extra little something to cast spells. Not sure about the cloak." Gunnloda takes a closer look at the cloak, "Look here. The gold edging is in Dwarven runes. Looks like a protection spell of sorts." “Interesting." Seirixori stumbles her way in, she sees familiar faces and just wants to turn back but she's hungry. Far hungrier than she thought, so she sits down near them, head held low and mutters, "Hey." "Hey.." Nolanos greets her quietly. "Are you... that's... a lot of blood." Gunnloda says. "Yeah...pretty sure it's all mine," Seirixori nods, "can I-- is there something to eat?" "Of course, dear." Gunnloda goes off to find food and water. "I can heal you if you need it. Either of you." Cyan offers. “That would be very much appreciated, actually, thanks." Nolanos says and Cyan hums a little tune, some of his strength returning. Seirixori shakes her head, chewing on her lip, "No, thanks. I'm...it's all just bruises now really..." Gunnloda returns with a plate of food and a mug of water. "Here you are, dear. Do you need any healing?" "No--I," the hiccups are back and she sighs, "no, I had some help and I took care of it. Thank you." Seirixori nibbles on some of the food, not entirely sure she can actually keep it down, despite how hungry she is. “Oh, have you guys seen a halfling by any chance?" The food is not sitting well in her stomach and she sighs, drinking the water instead. Nolanos shakes his head, "No i don't think so... why?" "There's been a couple here and there. Mostly humans, though." Gunnloda says. "I just...there's been one in the grove with me twice now and I wanted to make sure I wasn't just seeing people I guess. And maybe find out who she is." "Have you tried asking?" "Quite a few times, she doesn't' seem to think it's important." "That's a bit rude, if not at least strange." Nolanos says. Cyan shrugs. "Maybe people just aren't her thing." "Yeah..." Seirixori sighs, pushes the mostly uneaten food away and stands. "I think I need to bathe and rest. Also get my armor, kind of left it over there." She turns to Nolanos, "I'm...sorry, about all that." then she leaves to get her armor and decides to rest in the grove, finding a small amount of peace in the rows of trees that she doesn't feel she deserves but will take anyway. “I think i'm going to get some rest, as well. It has been an eventful day. Rest well, friends." Nolanos gets up and heads upstairs. When he enters his room, he decides he's going to make a small figurine before he goes to sleep. It's not much, but maybe it's something, he thinks. '' Back - Next